Surgical procedures for removing a defective joint and replacing it with a prosthetic joint are well known. To accommodate the prosthetic joint it is very often necessary to remove a portion of the bone.
Heretofore, a generally flat surgical saw blade was used to cut the bone to remove the required portion of the bone. The saw blade could be either hand operated or powered in a reciprocating or oscillating motion. Typically, a guide would be connected adjacent the bone to guide the blade along the bone to assist in making a more precise cut. Typical saw blades are elongated and may bend slightly during cutting which can add to the inaccuracy of the cut or form small variations in the resulting surface requiring additional surface preparation before the prosthesis is attached.